The present invention relates to the field of monitoring technology, and more particularly to using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology to warn of hazardous conditions occurring in monitored spaces.
As office and factory spaces become more densely inhabited, safety becomes an increasingly important concern. For example, in an office space having rows of cubicles, two people traveling on perpendicular trajectories through corridors may collide at a blind intersection. The result may be spilled coffee and the attendant burns, dropped laptop computers, and the like. In a similar manner, two forklifts may collide in a factory environment, a person may round a corner only to collide with an oncoming forklift or a stationary pallet of materiel awaiting shipment or have a close encounter with a container of toxic substance, and so forth.
Thus there is a need for systems, methods, and computer'program products that warn of hazardous conditions in monitored spaces such as, for example, blind intersections of corridors.